


I Love Play Rehearsal (Because It Is Fun)

by michaelinthebathroom



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Simon is flustered, Theatre!, and oblivious, bram is a bit needy, bram is a tad spoiled but it’s okay, broken heaters, my first fic don’t come at me, some musical theatre references, super short, thats it, water bottles, zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelinthebathroom/pseuds/michaelinthebathroom
Summary: Basically it’s just the boys leaving rehearsal. It’s 100% fluff with like maybe a tiny bit of angst? Idk.And yes, I know a high school could never buy the rights to RENT but it’s my fic so let me be.Enjoy and comment if you liked it!





	I Love Play Rehearsal (Because It Is Fun)

“Simon, COME ON!! My Bubbe has NEVER met you before and you really don't want a bad first impression!” Bram said, attempting to pull Simon away from talking with Ms. Albright. Rehearsal for RENT had just ended and Simon was still in that post-rehearsal high.

“Hang on……...just a second” 

“Simon.” 

“Okay… bye guys (Abby call me tonight) !”

As Bram led (dragged) Simon away from the auditorium, he smiled a little. Yes, they would probably be late, but it was so cute how attached Simon got to theatre. As they were walking away, Simon started singing ‘I Love Play Rehearsal’ from Be More Chill. It was very obvious he had no idea he was doing it.

As they walked from the school to Bram’s car, Bram shivered. It was mid-November, which in Georgia-talk means that it's just now starting to get cold. Simon was so engrossed in his musical theatre mini-performance that he didn't notice that Bram was cold. So Bram shivered again, a bit more audibly.” 

“Brrrr its really cold out right now. Like, I’m so frozen”

(subtlety was not Bram’s forte)  
(as im sure you could tell)

Without a moment's hesitation, Simon took off his fluffy down jacket and gave it to him.

Bram smiled and climbed into the car. The heat wasn't working right now, but the boys had devised a system to keep their hands warm. 

“Okay, who gets the hot water bottle first.”

“You got it on the way to school.”

“So?”

Simon reached for the water bottle and laughed as Bram pretended to be mad.

“Alright, let's just go now! Bubbe’s waiting!”


End file.
